Young Wild and Free (Nozoeli)
by Nozoelishipper
Summary: ( Nozoeli College AU) Ayase Eli has now reached that part in life where she will have to start making her own choices and will have to be completely responsible for everything that happens to her. As the blonde goes to a College University she stumbles upon three groups: the hipsters, the sorority girls, and lastly the stoners.
1. Arrival at Otonoizaka

The blonde moved strands of hair away from her face as she walked out of the terminal area holding onto a handle to a rolling suit case bag. Her eyes looked around her surrounding as she saw Japanese wording everywhere.

 _Thank god I still remember Japanese... I would've been lost by now.._

She sighed and headed out of the airport towards the taxi area. As she was about to leave the area, a man walked up to her gently touching her shoulder "Ayase Eli right...?"

Eli glanced back at the guy seeing a sign in his other hand saying 'Ayase Eli'

"o-oh yeah that's me!" Eli smiled and looked at the man smiling.

"oh great! I was brought here by the Otonokizaka university CEO to take you to the campus, she really wanted to make sure you got their safely" He smiled and gestured to Eli if he could take her bag for her.

Eli smiled and nodded handing him her bag "oh my...what an honor to have the principle actually bring me a shofar..."

The man smiled and headed outside "well she wanted the absolute best for you since you are one of the most successful student from Russia yes? She couldn't stop talking about your achievements on the phone"

Eli blushed faintly but soon giggled quietly "aw..cool.."

As they both ended up outside a white vehicle was waiting in front of the exit of the airport. The man quickly put Eli's bag into the trunk and then opens the door to the backseat. "right in here "

Eli smiled and gently climbed into the backseat smiling at the man as he closed the door after she was fully in. Once the man got into the car as well he turned on the car and in seconds they started driving away from the airport. While the man focused on the street Eli turned on her phone and gasped seeing messages from her mother, but as she read through them she smiled at the phone screen.

"Eli did you pack your toothbrush?"

"your bathing suit?"

"your lacey underwear? Your grandmother got it for you for college Eli!"

"Make sure you don't have alcohol in your bag or you'll be in trouble!"

The blonde replied back to her mother

"Mom. I do have my toothbrush, I do have my bathing suit. I do have grandmas underwear present she gave to me but I wont wear it. Lastly I don't even drink alcohol anymore mom! You know I stopped because it was unhealthy and plus you can't even drink in Japan at the age of 19. You know that mom. Now im coming close to the school so ill call you tonight, Love you!"

Sending the message she smiled, looking up and out the window watching as they started passing apartment areas.

 _These must be where the kids that don't have dorms stay.. huh..it actually looks like really nice apartments. I wonder if I should actually move to an apartment instead of actually having a dorm..._

Eli was then interrupted by the man talking to her.

"so what are you majoring in?"

Eli blushed faintly and scratched the back of her neck "w-well... I'm gonna be majoring in physics and also business... might even ask to do a minor if I even have the time.."

He smiled as he drove in front of the school "wouldn't expect less.. two majors is gonna be a lot but I can already tell you'll do fine"

Eli smiled at his comment and giggled "thank you..."

He parked the car infront of the college campus buildings and gets out of the car opening the car door for Eli. "alrighty we are here . "

She slowly got out of the school admiring the scenery of the school, adoring the atmosphere as well.

"wow.. I think i'll really like it here." Eli commented moving strands of hair behind her ear smiling. The man smiled as well handing her, her suit case.

"I sure you will , please take care of yourself!" He smiled and headed back into the car and drove off.

As she saw him drive she sighed and headed towards the check in to find out what dorm she's in.

Her eyes started to look everywhere as she walked towards the check list lady, groups of people were everywhere and it practically made a chill go down her spine.

 _Man...im gonna have to find a social class... I wonder if i'll find someone with my taste.. oh well.._

She sighed but her ears ringed hearing the check list lady call out to her "ma'm?"

Eli quickly faced towards her giving her an awkward smile "oh heh sorry... Ayase Eli.."

The lady looked at her clipboard and gasped quietly and then looked up smiling "ah ayase Eli from Russia yes? It's an honor to have you here..."

Eli chuckled and scratched the back of her neck "the pleasures all mine miss..."

The lady smiled and raised her hand towards Eli holding a room key and a paper having the map of the campus. "well great... Now you'll be in dorm 32-A so you'll be going to the A dorms building over there " She pointed over to one of the big buildings having kids walking in and out of it seeming like a bunch of new kids have also just came into the college.

Heading over to her dorm area she got a glimpse of a girl with two low ponytails. She was struggling with some of her bags but before the blonde could do anything a gray haired girl and a short haired girl with orange hair approached her helping out with her bags. The blonde smiled seeing she got helped and continued on her journey to her dorm.

As she stepped into the elevator a girl with black hair walked in as well holding her bag in her hand. Eli glanced at the girl for a second but before she even got to see any details the elevator stops at the second floor and the girl started to leave but before she fully left she looked back at Eli smirking and in a quick movement she made her hand go against the buttons for the floors making them all light up. Eli gasped and quickly tried to stop the girl but in a swift movement the girl removed her hand and ran off laughing hysterically.

The elevators shut and the flustered blonde closed her eyes in annoyance as the elevator door opens at the very next floor and then close repeating the action till Eli's at the 5th floor. "im gonna choke out whoever that girl is one day." Eli muttered and angrily grabbing her suit cases handle and headed towards her dorm.

She quickly shook off the angered feeling as she drew closer to her dorm.

 _29...30...31...AH! 32!_

Eli smiled in relief finally making it to her dorm room, she quickly took out her room key and unlocked the door opening it up to see what it looks like and in her surprise she sees another girl already there fully packed up and her side of the room looking very organized.

"oh hello" The navy haired girl called out standing up from her bed putting down her book on her side table.

"are you now my roomy or something" She asked smiling a little.

The blonde nodded and walked over to her side of the room "I suppose so...It's nice to meet you...uh.."

The girl chuckled and put her hands into her shorts pockets "the names Sonoda Umi but you can just call me Umi"

Eli smiled "its an honor to meet you Umi... My names Ayase Eli but just call me Eli "

Umi smiled "It's cool to finally have a roommate, last year I got to have this dorm all to myself"

"last year? Is this your second year here?" Eli asked as she started to unpack her belongings

"hehe yep, " Umi smiled

" oh sweet, so I take it you can give me pointers about the college and how to survive right?" The blonde giggled

The navy haired girl nodded "just... don't end up in too much trouble is gonna be the best tip I can say besides stay focused on class"

Eli smiled and put her clothes into the dresser next to her bed "im sure I won't do anything stupid "

Umi chuckled and leaned against the wall "you know...I can show you around the quad once you're done unpacking"

The blonde looked back and smiled happily "really? That's cool of you.. Ill take you up on your offer if you help me" Eli smiled and looked back at Umi

She sighed and walked over to help chuckling "if it means you'll be done faster then sure"

 **Dorm B Area|**

"man you sure did pack a lot of stuff..." A grey haired girl muttered moving hair away from her face

A purplette haired girl smiled and giggled "hehe sorry... I just like to have things I like with me.."

"Don't worry Nozomi-chan I'm like that too" A orange haired girl smiled

"Rin-chan you barely have anything at the sorority house!" The grey haired girl said to the Rin

"Well Kotori-chan, you haven't looked under my bed! I always hide things under there!" Rin said putting her hand on her hips

"wait a second... you two are in a sorority..?" Nozomi asked curiously

Rin and Kotori looked back at her and smiled happily "mhm...and tomorrow we are sorta having a sorority rush for the freshmen.. Would you be interested Nozomi-chan?" Kotori smiled peacefully

Nozomi blushed faintly a little surprised at the question "well... I would be lying If I said no.. I've been thinking about maybe trying to apply for some houses..."

Rin jumped for joy and smiled widely grabbing Nozomi's hands "well apply for ours! nya! I can recommend you to the other sisters too! "

Nozomi smiled and giggled "then I guess I will be there for the sorority rush!"

"oh goody!" Kotori smiled happily putting her hands together

Nozomi smiled as the two started to talk about the sorority but slowly started to zone out.

 _Man...these girls talk a lot..but I like their aura..hehe..I think I'll really like it here.._

 **Dorm A room 12|**

" Hanayoooooo...hand over the pipe alreadyyyy!" A orange haired girl cried out.

A brown haired girl inhaled a huge amount from the pipe and then made big 'o' shaped smoke clouds go into the air

"I think you forgot who is actually paying for this Honoka" Hanayo smirked and blew an 'o' shaped cloud of smoke go towards her.

Honoka rolled her eyes and chuckled "right right... my bad..."

The orange haired girl looked back seeing a freshman had opened the window fanning out the room.

"ah good idea freshy" Honoka smiled giving her a thumbs up

A black haired twin ponytailed girl rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips "did you guys seriously forget there are smoke detectors in here. they are extra sensitive in this area too man."

"Oh shit the Nico-nii-nico is right!" Hanayo sat up fanning out the smoke as well

Honoka giggled and climbed onto her bed laying down on it "relax guys relax...if the dorm monitors come in here we just say a skunk sprayed our room..."

Nico looked at Honoka blankly "im sure they can tell the difference between a skunk and weed...Plus how the hell can you even make the lie seem true? It's not like you have a skunk."

Honoka smirked crawled off her bed sliding out a cage that contained a skunk inside "ta-da!"

"AH! HONOKA! WHY!" Hanayo quickly ran across the room and same with Nico pinching their noses.

"how did you even get that thing in here!" Nico said looking at the skunk hoping to god it doesn't spray on her bed spread.

Honoka shrugged and tried to pet the skunk through the cage "I don't really know all I know is this little guy was in the dumpster and also that he can't spray his spray on us because i blocked it from doing it"

"b-blocked it..?" Hanayo said slowly releasing her nose

"yep! I put a cork inside of where he shoots it's gas so don't worry!" Honoka smiled innocently

Nico and Hanyao looked blankly at the girl infront of them "did you seriously...really.. how much drugs were you even on when you did this.." Nico asked face palming herself

"hmmm... i think a lot... but i don't know!" Honoka smiled "hey hanayo come pet the skunk! i think he likes you! "

"...im good thank you Honoka.." Hanayo fixed her glasses and looked at Nico "im so sorry you have to share a dorm with her..."

Nico's eyebrow started to twitch as she watched Honoka start to make kissey faces at the skunk "please...save me..."

"Oh! Hanayo i forg-" Honoka got cut off by the skunk squealing and in a moment the cork that was inside of it shoots out and hits Nico in the head causing her to fall back onto the ground.

"oh no..."hanayo mumbled as the skunk started to shoot out its stinky gas everywhere while Nico was passed out onto the floor.

 **The Quad |**

" and that's where your business class will be at" Umi pointed to a tall building

Eli looked at the building wide eyed "wow... they must have a lot of people that are majoring in business..."

Umi giggles "well actually half of that building is actually for students that are taking an English literature major."

Eli 'ooohh's ' to herself as she looks at the building "nice...by the way Umi what are you majoring in?"

"im majoring in science and journalism im trying to become lawyer..." Umi stated actually looking embarrassed

"wait...a hipster wanting to become a lawyer... wow i haven't heard of that before.." Eli teased and giggled quietly

"h-hey shut up... i always had a side of me wanting to be a lawyer... it just can't be helped..." Umi blushed and put her hands into her pockets on her shorts.

Eli smiled "im just giving you a hard time... Plus lawyers make bank man"

"hehe...yep.. "

The two smiled at eachother but Eli's smile slowly faded as she saw someone behind Umi slowly approach them.

"do you know her?" Eli said really admiring the girls fashion ware.

The bluenette looked back seeing who it was and smiled "yep, that's Nishikino Maki, shes one of my closet friends"

"i really like her whole outfit.." Eli stated as she still looked at the girls clothes

"well this girl has money so she can practically have every best outfit in the world" Umi chuckled and smiled as Maki approached Umi.

"hey Umi, are you wanting to hangout at the art exhibit tonight or no? Some people are gonna bring wine and we are all just going to chill out tonight." Maki smiled putting a hand on her hip and using the other to wave at umi

"heh yeah I am, I need to get out of my dorm tonight instead of reading books... Oh! Hey Maki do you think Eli could go to?" Umi pointed back at Eli grinning making Eli freeze at the offer

Maki scanned the girl and then sly smirk went along her lips " yeah sure she can come...shes looks cool enough"

Eli blushed faintly and then smiled "hehe sweet, first day here and already got an invitation to do something"

Maki blink a little confused "you are a freshman? Dang I took you as a junior or a sophomore"

Umi chuckled "I thought the same but then I realized she's actually new to here"

Eli chuckled nervously and scratched the back of her neck "hehe...yep.."

Maki smiled and walked past Umi and went up to Eli "well great, means you have plenty of time to get some memories, enjoy it here man " Maki nods and then walks away towards the exit of the quad

"heh she seems pretty down to earth" Eli smiled and nudged Umi

"so how long has she been here?"

"I think I recall her being here for 3 years?" Umi said pointing a finger on her cheek to think

"woah really? what is she wanting to be?" Eli asked curiously smiling

"I think she wanted to become a doctor so she would be able to continue the family owned hospital " Umi said

"I see... so she also wants to take control of the families business " Eli said smiling peacefully at the thought

"also? wait you are gonna be doing the same?" Umi asked curiously starting to walk around the quad again

Eli walked beside her and nodded "yep.. but I wanna expand the family business so im hoping once I get a college degree I can actually start setting a plan for our company, we even want to look for business partners to make our business grow"

Umi looked at Eli a little shocked "wow you actually have a full plan...you know some people don't even know what to do once they get out of college"

Eli nodded " that's why my senior year of high school I just thought more about college then graduating "

"ah, well sweet. its awesome to have a roomy that actually is dedicated " Umi said

"heh same here" Eli smiled

 _im so ready...alright life... BRING IT ON!_

 **1 Week later, Business class room|**

Eli focused on the teacher recording notes from what the teacher said, and as she continued writing notes she felt a hand go on her shoulder, the sudden touch made Eli look back "yes?"

A grey haired girl blushed faintly and smiled "you wouldn't have a pencil on you would you..? or even led? I ran out"

Eli looked back her notes and quickly grabbed her backpack taking out a small led container and handing it back to her "here, take some" Kotori grabbed the container and smiled but then watched the blonde become focused on the teacher again.

 _dang..he's only talking about the basics and this girl is all up on this... sweet. She's gonna have a high gpa I can already tell_

Kotori thought as she put in some of the led in her mechanical pencil and once again started taking small detailed notes about what the teacher was saying

A few minutes later the teacher says the lesson is over making everyone get up and start to pack up

"thank you again for the led Eli-chan " Kotori smiled handing the led container back

"oh.. it was no problem..uh.." Eli tried to remember her name

 _was it... konney..? no...kortney?...no...koto? nope...ugh whats her na-_

" It's kotori.. my name is Minami Kotori " she smiled peacefully

Eli froze for a second she's heard of that name before but she quickly shook off the feeling

"oh, it was no problem Kotori" Eli smiled and put her backpack sleeve on her shoulder

Kotori smiled and moved strands of hair away from her face "well, I guess ill see you tomorrow huh?"

Eli nodded and smiled "yep, see ya" Eli waved and headed out the door but as she headed towards the stairs she saw a purple haired girl walk out from one of the other classrooms. Eli scanned the girls features and she noticed that the girl was also heading to the stairs.

 _man...that girl is just.. wow.._

Eli thought and she quickly tried to walk next to the girl but not making it look obvious.

Kotori exited the classroom and noticed Eli starring at Nozomi and she sighed in awe.

"heh...great.. another fan" She muttered.

 **Quad Area|**

Eli sighed having lost the purple haired girl in the crowd but as she headed to her next class she heard someone call out her name.

"Hey Eli-chan! WAIT!" a short haired girl yelled out

The blonde looked back seeing a girl with short orange hair start to approach her.

"may I help you?" Eli asked

She smiled "Eli-chan I would like to ask you if you would like to join a sorority!"

Eli looked confused and gripped onto her bag "uhm...why would you ask that..second how do you know my name.."

Rin smirked and chuckled "a lot of people admire you... and your name is everywhere already... you'd be surprised to know a lot of guys and girls admire foreign exchange students and mostly because of that we want you in our sorority "

Eli nervously chuckled and started to walk backwards "u-uh..cool..? anyways im not interested in partying and spending my time 24/7 with girls, I came to college for education not for social life."

Rin laughed and put a hand to her head "you're a funny one... I bet you'll change sooner or later..."

"I really bet I wo-" Eli was cut off by Umi going in between her and Rin "she's refusing your offer. and that's final. you heard her she doesn't want to be part of the dreamy college life she just came for education."

Rin looked at Umi wide eye'd but then smirked "fine...I see how it is.. she is one of YOUR kind. Fine then, you can have her~" Rin started to walk away laughing quietly as she did.

Eli look shocked at Umi and before she could say anything Umi beat her to it "come on ill take you to your next class, ignore the sorority girls. You don't wanna end up like them." Umi started to walk towards one of the buildings and it read 'physics ' on one of the signs as they walked in.

Eli raised an eyebrow a little confused "trust me I know... but what do they mean by your kind? "

Umi sighed and stopped walking in the middle of the hallway "we don't like to state what we are but in peoples eyes were seen as hipsters; me, maki, and you now. There are more of us but the most known are us right now."

Eli chuckled nervously and scratched the back of her neck "hehe...oh..well does that mean im like part of your group now?"

"mostly yes, yes you are and we are happy to have you" Umi smiled and started to walk away "now you head to class im gonna go to my science class"

Eli nodded and waved at Umi

"oh and one more thing, don't get sucked in by a sorority girl. Understand?" Umi said as she walked looking back at Eli

"yes I understand, im not stupid." Eli chuckled and entered her physics class.

She walked over to the first seat available in the front row. She quickly took out her notebook for the class but as she was gonna set her bag down on the empty chair next to her a girl walked over to it.

"oh sorry.. is this chair taken..?" The girl asked politely

Eli looked up and her face lit up in a blush seeing the purple haired girl in front of her. In a swift movement Eli quickly moved her bag to be under the table and responded "u-uh no... you can use it..."

The purplette smiled and giggled taking the seat and taking out her notebook also putting her bag under the table.

As the two waited for the class to start there was an awkward silence causing both of them to tense up.

 _c-come on Eli! say something don't be afraid!_

The blonde slowly got courage and looked at the purplette haired girl and the girl did the same in that same moment.

"so wha-" They both tried to talk at the same time causing the two the blush and look away

"s-sorry! y-you first!" the girl said

"n-no I insist you talk first.." Eli said gripping onto her hands feeling flustered.

"n-no you can go!"

"o-okay... s-so whats your name..? "

"Its Ayase Eli...but just call me Eli...what about you..?" Eli asked slowly turning back to look at the girl

"im Toujuo Nozomi... It's nice to meet you...eli...huh.." Nozomi paused saying the name

"huh what? What is it?" Eli questioned looking at her confused

Nozomi blushed and quickly shook her head "I-it's nothing! It's just.. your name is so plain.. I wanna call you something else.."

"well... by all means.. be my guest " Eli smiled at the girl and Eli's answer made the girl light up and face her

"really? hmm... I guess ill call you... Elicchi! It suits you better" Nozomi smiled

Eli blushed at the new nickname but soon smiled afterwards

 _sounds like the name mom gave to me when I was little... I like it.._

Eli giggled and nodded " I like that name, you can address to me with that if you like for now on"

Nozomi smiled and a faint blush went along her cheeks "oh goody! yay! Elicchi and me will rule physics together!"

Eli chuckled but soon became quiet once the teacher entered the room.

The two shared final glances with each other before they started to record notes down.

In the middle of a lecture Eli started to glance at Nozomi, faintly blushing as she watched the girl work in a calm and formatted way, her eyes started to gather every single detail on Nozomi but the thing that caught her eye was the most biggest thing on her body.

 _...dang..is she like cup size Z... her boobs look wonderful.._

Eli blushed at the thought and quickly shook her head to stop looking

 _no stop. Not in class. be mature. you are a grown up now not a dirty ass pervert._

In seconds she refocused herself and quickly started to take notes again and as she did Nozomi glanced over at her smiling

 _I saw that... what a sneaky little blonde you are...well I must say.. you are a very attractive one...mm..maybe.._

Nozomi thought and as she finally wrote the final note in her notebook class ended and everybody started to stand up.

The two started to pack up but as they bent down to grab their backpacks from under the table their hands grazed the other and Eli quickly reacted removing her hand "s-sorry!"

Nozomi giggled and smiled "it's fine.. no harm done at all.."

Eli blushed and quickly grabbed her bag stuffing her notebook inside.

Nozomi noticed Eli's movement and smiled "hey do you think I can have your phone number? I wanna have it just in case I don't know how to do some part of the homework"

Eli blushed and nodded quickly taking out a piece of paper from her bag and writing down digits on the phone "yeah sure...here"

She handed the paper to Nozomi and gave her a loving smile and then threw her bags sleeve onto her shoulder

Nozomi lit up taking the paper and giggled "heh.. thank you Elicchi... i'll text you tonight alright? Just so you can have my number"

"alright cool" Eli smiled and started to walk out of the classroom with Nozomi

"so ill see you tomorrow? " Nozomi asked and blushed faintly as she asked

Eli look over to Nozomi and smiled slightly at her "yep you sure will"

The two looked at eachother smiling but the atmosphere between the two dropped once hearing two voices "NOZOMI-CHAN!"

Eli and Nozomi turned around and in their surprise it was Kotori and Rin.

"Nozomi we have to hurry! Muse is holding up a sister meeting!" Kotori grabbed Nozomis left arm while RIn did the same starting to drag her away.

"AH! G-Goodbye Elicchi!" Nozomi cried out before she was taken away.

Eli looks stunned as the two took her away

 _What just happened..._

 _sister meeting..._

 _muse..._

 _wait a second..._

 _NOZOMI IS IN A SORORITY GIRL?!_

 _ **So basically just a heads up the girls that were originally younger than the third years in muse are now the oldest, the second years stayed the same cause they were in the middle and then we have the freshy's that are no longer the oldest but now the youngest. This is a College au and I hoped you enjoyed it :^) I don't know if ill continue this story but I wanted to write a chapter to see if I could have an idea of it.**_


	2. The Buzzkill

12 girls stood outside an absolute stunning sorority house. They all wore shirts having a symbol that represented "muse" on it and they all stared to pass out flyers to people who walked by.

"Please come to our party tonight!~ it's for charitable benefits and it will help support our sorority!" Kotori smiled happily and handed papers to multiple boys who confronted her

"It'll be well appreciated by all of us if you would join us! " Nozomi smiled handing flyers to both boys and girls who walked up to her.

"Nyah! You'll never regret going to this! You'll have a blast! " Rin smiled and handed more flyers to her sorority sisters as they continued to work.

As all the sorority girls passed out the flyers a very curious little blonde watches from afar at the purplette and her sisters.

"I wonder what's going on over there..." Eli mumbled

Umi raised an eyebrow and looked back at the girls and then sighed "I think they are going to have a party for "charitable" reasons " Umi used her two hands to quote the word.

Eli starred at Umi and then back at the sorority "and we can't go?"

"Of course not. In our eyes those girls are the girls we can't even handle. Those girls are all boy crazy and completely party lovers."

Eli put a finger on her cheek "hm... But not even one night? I'm sure it would be fun. Plus you know just going to one won't be so bad. Plus... I'm pretty sure you would like to go if it's a party thrown by..." Eli coughed as she finished her sentence saying "kotori " and then she coughs again.

Umi's eyes widen and she turns back to Eli narrowing her eyes and crossing her arms " what gave you that thought "

"Well just the aura between you two. And you always light up when I talk about kotori from my business class" Eli smirked and put a hand on her hip

Umi blushed and then shook her head " are you thinking right? I'm not a shameful person. I don't fall in love by someone's beauty. I don't fall in love with someone I don't even know "

"See that's where I think you are lying" Eli butt in and crossed her arms

"I heard you and kotori used to be best friends when you were little, did something happen between you two?" Eli raised an eyebrow

Umi's eyes widen and looked away " no nothing happened."

Eli shook her head and sighed

"Fine then I won't butt in anymore... But heads up... Kotori and Nozomi are coming..." Eli starred at the purples the come towards them two and her cheeks instantly lit up.

Umi quickly turned around completely flushed with red cheeks as she sees kotori come towards them.

As kotori approached them her eyes glanced at Umi and then went towards Eli's attention

"Hello Eli-chan~ I saw you from afar watching us... Are you interested to coming to the party?" Kotori smiled politely

Eli blushes taking her eyes away from Nozomis as she saw Nozomi notice her glance and instantly Eli replied to Kotori " well... A little... But I don't really see what the point is about the party"

Nozomi smiled at Eli and took a step towards her causing Eli to tense up.

"Look Elichi... The party is for charitable reasonings... Just bring money and don't question it " Nozomi giggled and gave a playful wink towards her.

Kotori giggles as well and nodded putting her hands together happily smiling at the blonde glancing a few times at Umi but made sure not to do it while she was talking.

"Well how about it? Well even give you a for sure spot at the party... So all you gotta do is say yes or no" Kotori pleaded

Eli glanced over at Umi who was giving off a more blank stare than a cold stare at Kotori giving her an idea

"Well... If you include Umi with the spot then I'll for sure say yes." Eli smiled and hotly grinned towards Umi who's eyes opened as wider than ever.

Korori' eyes opened wide as well causing her to blush for a second but it quickly faded as she turned to Umi relaxing herself inside before she talked " Umi-chan... Would you like to come..?"

Eli looked at Umi shocked to see her cheeks fully visible to redness now.

Umi quietly responded " s-sure... Yeah.. I'll go.."

Kotori lit up and nearly jumped for joy and Nozomi giggled quietly by her side as she watched her older sister so joyful.

"Yay! Now Umi-chan and Eli-chan are coming! Great! I'll make sure you two will get in! We'll see you there Umi-chan!" Kotori smiled

"And I'll see you there Elichi..." Nozomi smiled as well and after their final words the two girls left the two hipsters by themselves.

"Wow..." Eli blushes faintly and then gave a mischievous smirk towards Umi

"See. I knew you wouldn't turn her down."

Umi closed her eyes shut and started to walk away keeping a stern face " don't ever mention this party to Maki. She'll be pissed that we are going."

Eli raised an eyebrow a little confused " why?"

"Because the main reason she doesn't wanna go is because the leader of that sorority is her ex." Umi sighed admitting it

"Wait... MAKI DATED RIN?!"

Umi nodded and quickly turned around to shush Eli "yes yes! Now shut up! Don't be so loud! "

"S-sorry! But just wow... I didn't know all three of us swing this way. I thought maki was into men..."

"Nah... She's more like a feminist... Like you " Umi smirked and began to walk to their dorms

"Ohhh well maybe I should hang out with Maki to see if we can talk about feminism some time"

"Child... She will go on for hours just hearing someone say men are stronger than girls"

"Oh damn..."

"Yeah.."

As the two fully left the area three girls game into the picture they were both holding a box of some sort and carrying it sneakily.

"Okay... Now where the fuck can we put this little sucker at..." Nico huffed and continued to hold one of the corners of the box

"Oh! Maybe we can put it over there by the trees that lead to the hiking trail!" Honoka pointed the area with one of her hands as she kept her side of the box with her one arm.

"Alright alright that's good enough... Let's just hurry up and get rid of it...I had to soak in so much tomato sauce because of it..." Hanayo pouted helped as well in carrying the box.

As the three headed towards their destination Rin popped informer of them smiling happily

"Heyo Kayo-chin! What are you doing?"

Hanayo looked at Rin and blushes faintly and chuckled nervously " w-well... Um.. We are just taking this box full of _books_ to the library! Right guys?"

Honoka and Nico nodded and then smiled nervously.

"Oh okay do you need help kayo-chin?" Rin asked again and smiled

Hanayo quickly my shook her head " hehe no thanks! We can handle it!"

Rin raised an eyebrow but then smiled " oh well alright! Well kayo-chin... We are having a party tonight and I would like to invite you to it! I really want kayo-chin to come!"

Hanayo chuckled nervously and nodded " okay fine...yeah I'll come... It's okay if I bring these two as well right?" She gestures towards Nico and Honoka

Rin nodded and smiled " of course! The more the better! Just make sure to bring something that can be charitable in some sort or something okay? Other than just just be ready to have fun!"

Honoka chirped and smiled " yay! Okay !"

"Alrighty see you there kayo-chin!" Rin smiled and left the three

"Okay now let's hurry! A teacher is coming!" Nico said quietly walking faster towards the area

Hanayo looked at the box a little confused " you know... This box is actually pretty light..."

Nico raised and eyebrow and stopped walking " you're right... Honoka you put it in here right?"

Honoka looked at them and nodded " yeah even food "

Hanayo put her side down and Honoka and Nico did the same and she quickly opened up the top and saw nothing but blankets and food inside.

"Honoka... There is no... SKUNK IN HERE" hanayo cried out and literally screamed in frustration

"What do you mean? I put it in th-..OHHHHH my bad! I forgot to do it!" Honoka scratched her back awkwardly knowing how much she's mad at her.

Hanayo face palmed and Nico did the same " you have got to be kidding me "

"My bad..." Honoka chuckled

"How much shit where you on today..." Nico asked

"A little... Too much..?" Honoka answered scratched her neck

"Honoka I swear to fucking God..." Hanayo cursed

Nico's eye began to twitch and she started to walk away from the box. "Okay I'm just gonna go buy some snacks from the vending machine... Hanayo... Please chew on honoka's ass because of this."

Nico started to walk away leaving hanayo yelling at Honoka.

As the little black haired girl headed towards the cafeteria area she noticed a redhead looking over at the muses sorority house, wearing shades.

Nico looked a little confused and slowly approached the girl,gently tapping on her back

"Excuse me... But what in the hell are you doing?" Nico asked

In an instant the red head looked back completely startled but she quickly became flustered seeing Nico

"NOTHING! I wasn't doing anything! " Maki said out loudly and started to walk away quickly from the scene

"Well damn... Don't gotta be a bitch about it..." Nicks eyes looked down at the redheads rear as she started to walk away

"But damn.. You gotta ass..." Nico said admiring it as from afar.

That Night |

Eli looked at herself from her vertical mirror.

"Well I hope I look okay for the party... " the blonde glanced back seeing her roommates outfit and completely loved it more than her own

"Damn Umi I like yours a lot..."

Umi looked up and back at Eli and smiled " heh well thanks. You ready to go?"

The blonde nodded and smiled winking at Umi " sure as hell am! Let's go!"

The two left the doors and as the looked out from dorm hallway Windows they could already see neon lights coming from the sorority house.

"What a charitable event." Umi chuckled

"No kidding..." Eli mumbled

With Nico|

"Are we ready to go now guys?" Nico said out loud fixing her hair

"Yes totally bro!" Honoka walked into Nicos view with shades on and a very weird grandpa jacket.

"How do I look?" Honoka posed a little but Nico quickly faced palmed annoyed.

"Honoka... Number 1 get rid of the shades, number 2 get rid of that jacket, and number 3 put on some perfume you smell like you just smoked weed."

"But I did just smoke weed" Honoka admitted a little confused

"Just go do what I said." Nico sighed and rubbed her face a little annoyed.

"Alright can do!" Honoka quickly went into the bathroom and did her thing while Nico waited on her bed reading texts from hanayo.

"Are you two here yet? I'm here already with Rin and I keep getting left alone! I need you guys!"

"Help! SOMEONES DRY HUMPONG ME!"

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

 _Jesus this girl..._

Back with Eli and Umi |

Eli gasped seeing the whole sorority house packed with students already.

"Woah..." Eli muttered

"Yeah woah. Get used to seeing this. Cause if you ever wanna hook up with that Nozomi chick. You're gonna have to get used to this" Umi looked over at Eli and smirked

The blonde quickly shook her head and stomped towards the backyard of the sorority house

"Shut up I know that!"

Umi rolled her eyes and quickly followed behind.

The two awkwardly looked at the humongous group of people surrounded by a pool. People all seemed to be drinking bear and 25% of all girls are topless in the pool. Umi and Eli looked over at eachother for a second but then glanced over to someone calling their names.

"Elichi!"

"Umi-chan!"

The two girls walked up to the other two and gave a pleasant smile to them.

"I'm glad you two can make it" Kotori smiled

Umi looked at Kotoris clothes and only noticed a bathing suit top and booty shorts, causing Umi to become flustered with the whole body exposer.

"U-us too..." Umi said still looking at Kotoris outfit

Eli chuckled and sneakily put her hand on Umi's hip and gave it a rough pinch; giving the hint that Umi was in the red flag area with starring.

Kotori giggled and reached for Umi's hand,taking ahold of it.

"Heh well! Let's get this party started Umi-chan! You can help me collect money inside!" Kotori smiled

Umi gasped looking at Eli but them back at Kotori "w-what about Eli?"

Nozomi appeared behind Kotori and smiled waving at Umi "I've got her don't worry, me and her are gonna be collecting money outside "

Eli smiled blushing a little, petting Umi's head " just don't have too much fun collecting money, alright Umi?"

Kotori giggled and as Umi nodded to Eli; she took her inside, leaving Nozomi and Eli by themselves.

"Heh... Well now it's just you and me" Eli said awkwardly but then froze seeing Nozomi make a hand gesture towards the corner of the backyard.

"Here let's go over there so we can have our own area, we'll collect the money later alright?"

Eli blushed but then nodded quickly as Nozomi grabbed Eli taking her over to the spot.

With Rin|

"Kayo-chin! Why are we waiting outside? There is a party going on INSIDE the house!" Rin whinnied

"I-I'm just waiting for Nico-chan and Honoka-chan! You can go back inside you know!" Hanayo blushed

"But I don't wanna be without kayo-chin! " Rin frowned

Hanayo sighed and turned and hugged Rin "I don't either Rin-chan... "

Rin blushed and then hugged hanayo back tightly but the two quickly in hugged hearing a familiar voice.

" HANAYO-CHAN! WERE HERE!" Honoka yelled out running towards the sorority house.

"Honoka stop! You're messing up the moment!" Nico sighed

Honoka looked at Rin and hanayo oblivious to what was going on before but then understood

"Oops! I'm sorry! " honoka chuckled and scratched the back of her neck

Hanayo sighed and pets honoka's head "you did a hit before you came here didn't you? "

Honoka nodded happily and jumped a little "yes! I wanted this party to be fun!"

Nico waved at Rin "hey man thanks for inviting us"

"Hehe no problem! Rin loves new people!" Rin purred and smiled

Nico responded with the same smile then looked over at the sorority party and noticed the same red head girl in one of the windows of the house starring at the group. The red head got eye contact with Nico and instantly looked away, also leaving the window. Over thinking the whole stalking situation, Nico is quickly dragged inside the sorority house with her groups of friends.

With Eli|

Eli awkwardly started to drink out of a red solo cup, containing straight bear inside.

"So...is this place usually blown up like this?" Eli questioned trying to start conversation.

Nozomi chuckled and drank out of her cup then answered to Eli "nah... It's actually pretty rare for us to throw a party but we do go to some parties in other frat houses... "

Eli raised an eyebrow curious to hearing Nozomi went to a boy frat house

"Oh really? Did you hook up with guys at the frat house innocent little Nozomi?"

Nozomi blushed while drinking her drink and choked a little as Eli talked

"U-um... No? Guys aren't really who I prefer to hangout with... Or hook up with..." Nozomi blushed and looked away

Eli smirked leaned closer to Nozomi, nudging her arm softly "oh really? So you haven't hooked up with a guy even once at one of those parties?"

Nozomi didn't answer and continued looking away drinking her drink trying to avoid the question.

Eli smirked and put a hand on Nozomis shoulder; causing her to look up. Eli drank down the rest of her drink and then tossed her cup over to one of the trash bins and the gently squeezed Nozomis shoulder. "I'll take that as yes... And I bet you know that women are way better kissers than men yes?" Eli smirked flirtously and locked eye contact with Nozomi after she had notice the dark blush on her cheeks.

Nozomi looked at Eli nervously and gripped on tightly to her red solo cup completely flustered "u-uh... M-maybe...?"

Eli smirked and slid her hand under Nozomis chin and continued looking into her eyes "you know that maybe is bullshit... You are 100% sure..."

Nozomi started to become flustered at the way Eli talked, she could obviously tell that she was intoxicated but tried her best to ignore it "h-hehe.. I guess I can't lie..."

Eli lean forward slowly making her eyes look down at her lips "mm... Your damn straight you can't"

Nozomi blushed and tried to move away from the situation but all of a sudden Eli pressed Nozomi against the backyard fence completely ignoring the other people in the backyard. "Should I punish you for lying?~"

Nozomis ears start to burn up with temptation to say yes. Eli's seductive voice just seemed to go through her mind, but she knew she had to say no just so things wouldn't get all weird.

"N-no you don't..." Her eyes scanned at Eli's face and body featured and start to heat up inside.

Eli lean forward only centimeters away from Nozomis lips.

"Oh really now~?" She whispered hotly against Nozomis lips, making her lips start to quiver.

Nozomis eyes started to slightly close and she quietly whispered back "yes..."

"Fuck it... I'm doing it anyways..." Eli leaned forward and planted her lips on Nozomis and Nozomi did the same and in moments a big heated up kissing scene was between the two. Some people turned and noticed but some didn't really say anything and continue doing their own thing.

With Umi|

Umi looked around the sorority sisters bedroom and smiled looking at how pretty it was.

"Wow it's really nice in here Kotori... " Umi looked around smiling at the decorative room.

Kotori watched Umi from behind and her eye can't help but examine her full body and down. "I know right..? Things here are just... Really peaceful and calming you know?" Kotori walked over and sat down on one of the sorority girls bed.

Umi smiled and sat next to her still looking around the room. "Does get the type of atmosphere here..."

Kotori looked at Umi from the corner of her eye and a small smirk start to be planted on her lips.

"Heh... Yep.. Especially when we are alone with eachother Umi-chan.."

"What do you- AHHH!"

Kotori crawled on top of Umi and pinned her down on the bed "Umi-chan... You know what I mean... And you know defiantly why I brought you into here alone..."

Umi's eyes open wide and she started at Kotori completely red faced about the situation.

"K-Kotori..."

"E-excuse me for doing this all of a sudden... I had a few drinks... But Umi-chan.. I really feel heated up when it's just you and me... A-and I can't take it anymore!" Kotori whined and started to lean down

Umi blushes watching Kotori get closer and started to freak out a little bit stayed still.

"K-Kotori you are drunk..."

Kotori pouted and started to kiss along her neck " so what if I am...I know you want to do this Umi-chan..."

Umi blushed and tried to stay silent but luckily Kotori had stopped hearing people outside say "awe...who turned off the lights?"

Kotori quickly got up from the bed and walked over to the window to look outside and gasped seeing three girls walking in the crowd. "Umi-chan come with me!"

"W-what's going on..?"

"Another sorority is present."

With Nozomi and Eli|

Nozomi pushed Eli away but Eli kept trying to forceful and continue the kiss.

"Elichi please stop I need to go !"

"No go... Stay..." Eli whispered kissing Nozomis cheek.

Nozomi blushed and gave Eli a push again "come on follow me we need to turn the lights back on."

Eli sighed and followed Nozomi and they quickly turned on the lighting source returning the power.

" WOOH! there we go!" The crowd announced and continued parting but a group of them surrounded three girls outside the house.

Nozomi quickly noticed and gasped " Elichi... Did you see any people come in while we were kissing...?"

Eli shrugged " no I was too focused on your lips Nozomi" she smirked but then looked where Nozomi was looking.

"What's going on over there?"

Nozomi didn't answer but she did however immediately go through the crowd and into the middle facing the three girls "no other sorority allowed. I'm sorry but you need to leave."

Erena chuckled and put a hand on her hip looking at Nozomi "I'm pretty sure you said this party was open to all correct?"

" that's pretty much what was written on the paper. " Anju smirked at Nozomi

Tsubasa took a step towards Nozomi and smirked " you can't kick out anybody when the party was open to all."

Nozomi frowned and seconds later Kotori came inbetween along with Umi.

"I'm sorry but Nozomi is right. No other Sorority is allowed here unless invited." Kotori looked tsubasa right in the eyes completely outraged.

Tsubasa chuckled and put a finger on her lip looking at the three girls. "Hmm... Unless you three are going to do it... I ain't going no where and same with my comrads. "

Umi narrowed her eyes at tsubasa and nearly forced herself on her but Kotori grabbed Umi's hand to grip on it to let go of some stress inside her.

"If you don't leave immediately there will be consequences." Kotori said this time now skittle more relaxed in her voice.

Erena stepped forward, since being the tall one and started to get into Kotoris face "what are you gonna do about it?"

"It's more actually like what are you gonna do about me."

Erena looked up and looked around "who said that?"

Eli walked in front of Kotori and went into Erenas face " me."

The other sorority girls eyes open wide shocked to see Eli walk infront of them.

Anju blushed a little seeing Eli's attractive features but stayed silent since tension was starting to become the two.

Tsubasa started to back away but Erena stayed in place infront of Eli " try me."

Eli smirked and side kicked her making Erena fly against some of the crowd but ended up on the ground as people moved out of her way " I'm sorry but I don't play with junk."

The crowd started to "ooohhhh" to Eli's comment instantly making Erena get up and try to attack Eli with her fist towards her face.

Eli instantly reacted and grabbed Erenas wrist moments before she could make contact with her face. Eli's eyes started to darken as she realized Erena really wanted to fight. "Oh really now huh? Fine then... Let's do this.." Eli quickly did a spin move on Erena making her face the other way and Eli quickly used the few seconds to shove a big punch onto Erenas face. The contact instantly made her fall back to the ground, this time she had a scratch on her cheek. A small amount of blood was leaked out and instantly tsubasa reacted trying to help her up.

"E-Erena just stop! Obviously you suck at fighting damn it." Tsubasa tried to lift her up but her hand was smacked away by Erena as she proceeded to get up.

"I'm fine." Erena looked at Eli and instantly tried to hit her again but before she could a big metal bear keg was smacked into her back making her pass out on the floor. The crowd and even Eli stayed silent. Everyone looked at Eli a little shocked and Eli quickly noticed "hey hey now that wasn't me!"

Everyone looked around but then looked at the back door opening of the house seeing no other but Rin and her group. " Arise sorority was banned to coming to muse parties. You are on our property. Take your friend and leave now or we'll call the police." Rin shot access for the middle but the crowd and she instantly looked at tsubasa " as the leader you should know that Kira tsubasa."

Tsubasa frowned but then smirked slyly "whatever... All I'm gonna say is... You better just watch... Your... Back!"

Out of no where two girls tried to tackle Rin however a red head girl quickly pushed her out of the way and took her place in getting tackled by the girls.

The girls started to punch down at the red head but was quickly stopped by both Eli and Nico.

Kotori watched horrified and quickly yelled out " GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE NOW! Boys! " some of the boys in the crowd instantly snapped and quickly grabbed the 5 women that had raided the party and escorted them out of the property.

"God damn... Are you okay..?" Nico looked at maki tried to rub off some blood from her face .

"Yeah I'm fine... Totally fine..." Maki smiled awkwardly but then looked around seeing everyone was quiet...

"Well... I think it's time... For... BODY SHOTS!" Maki raised up her fist and the whole crowd around them started to get pumped and started to head towards the drinks again.

Nico looked at maki a little annoyed and sighed "you're an idiot."

Maki glanced back at her " oh really? Well thank you I know I am. Now go back to bed shorty it's past your bed time." She started to follow the crowd.

" I AM NOT A CHILD UGH!" Nico quickly joined after her.


	3. The Unexpected Awakening

_Beep beep beep beep!_

An alarm rang from the side of the bed making the blonde groan.

"Ughhhhhh... 5 more minutes..."

She reached over to hit the alarm but missed and slammed her hand on the corner of the night stand that had really sharp sides.

Eli quickly sat up and fanned her hand back and forth " owie owie ow!"

Eli rubbed her eyes trying to help wake herself but once her vision was no longer blurry she noticed something. She wasn't in her bedroom.

She looked around everywhere and saw an empty bed on the other side of the room.

 _Whose room did I stay at last night...?_

Eli glanced down at the floor and gasped seeing clothes scattered all over the floor. As she saw her own underwear she quickly realized and looked under the covers, thus where she realized she was nude.

Eli looked everywhere and finally noticed who she slept over with.

Her cheeks darken as she saw Nozomi laying on her side facing the other way, her bare back being shown to Eli.

Eli's face suddenly looked frightened

 _Did we... Did we have sex last night!?_

the blonde quietly tried to think of what happened last night and still couldn't believe what she was thinking.

 _Okay okay... Last night... What happened... That sorority left... We celebrated... Nozomi and me hung out the majority of the time... That's literally all that I remember. FUCK_

The blonde glanced back at Nozomi and blushes heavily imagining what they did last night.

 _Could this just be a misunderstanding...? A joke..? Dear god I hope so..._

The blonde gently ran her hand against Nozomi's frail back.

She blushed but then smiled. Eli really did like Nozomi... But something inside her made her feel that this whole situation is completely messed up. She didn't want her first time to happen when she was intoxicated. Especially doing it with someone she liked and not even remembering the details. Now that was a major let down for Eli.

The blonde looked at the clock and quickly realized she had to go. She slowly slid out from the bed and grabbed her underwear and quickly started to put them on. She put on her shirt and started putting her shorts on while walking over to the door in a hurry. She quickly grabbed her shoes from next to the door and slowly turned the knob to the door so it wouldn't be loud enough for Nozomi to hear. As Eli was about to leave Nozomi started to move. The blonde quickly shut the door and fast walked towards the elevator. Her heart was throbbing and she couldn't help it. She either made a big mistake last night or she did something she would never regret.

As she entered the elevator she noticed Umi doing the same thing as her, sneaking out of the room and fast walking for the elevator. "H-hey! Eli hold the elevator for me!"

Eli nodded and waited for Umi, making sure the doors won't close and then relaxed letting the doors close once Umi was in. There was complete silence in the elevator which made the whole way down to the first floor awkward.

As they exited the elevator Eli and Umi quickly left the dorms and headed for their own.

As they walked, student joggers passed by watching them as they walked. Eli felt uneasy as they starred and Umi looked down blushing heavily, wanting the walk to end already.

Eli quickly whispered into Umi's ear "why are they starring at us like that...?"

Umi continued looking down truly embarrassed "b-because... We are doing the walk of shame..."

Eli's eyes widen as she realized and started to become fully flustered. She had forgotten that term and also that most college girls usually do, do the walk of shame the morning after one spends the night at someone's dorm.

The blonde quickly sped walk into her dorm and once again waited for the elevator. As the two entered this elevator Eli actually struck up a conversation.

"S-so Umi... Did you and Kotori..?"

"Yes... We did..." Umi admitted and stayed looking down.

Eli blushes heavily and quickly tried to recall if she saw Umi and Kotori leave earlier than Nozomi and Eli did.

"O-oh... Do you possibly know when I left with Nozomi...?"

Umi looked up a little confused " do you not remember? We both walked back to their dorms... "

Eli chuckled and scratched the back of her neck " actually... I don't remember that's why I asked... All I recall is I was spending time with Nozomi at the sorority house..."

Umi raised an eyebrow "you don't even remember what you did with Nozomi? "

Eli shook her head "nope..."

Umi sighed "well all I know is that you two were very touchy during the party last night. I shamed you both like 30 times but ended up shaming as well that night..."

Eli blushes at the thought "man... This feels... Really not good... Don't people usually feel good after doing it with someone...?"

"Not unless you felt like it was wrong... Kotori had drinks last night and I felt as if I took advantage of that... I should've known better but to control myself...

Eli sighed " I know how you feel..."

The elevator doors open and both Umi and Eli walked off. Eli started having multiple things running through her mind but it was soon shut out after she realized...

 _Wait a second... I have classes today! With both Kotori and Nozomi! FUCK FUCK FUCKKKKKK_

The blonde put a hand through her hair as she waited for Umi to unlock the door.

She sighed heavily as she walked into her dorm.

Umi tossed her shoes onto the floor next to her bed and started to brush out her hair "hey I'm gonna have to leave for my first class soon. Make sure you get to your class on time as well please."

Eli nodded and sighed " will do. Do you think you can peak through my physics class window and see if there's stuff written down that I might need?"

"I'll text you if you will need stuff for your last class just so you have a reminder. If you don't get a text from me then you have nothing to worry about alright?"

Eli smiled and nodded " thanks Umi... "

 **Business Class |**

Eli sighed tiredly and sat down in the front as usual. Kotori however sat about two rows behind her.

As their lesson was mid-way through Eli started to become drained by Kotoris stare at her from behind. During the whole lesson it had seemed like Kotori would not even move away from looking at Eli. The blonde glanced back only to make eye to eye contact with Kotori. Eli quickly looked back and tried to refocus on the teacher. After class Eli finally gathered enough courage to go to Kotori "why exactly were you starring at me the whole lesson? God I could feel your eyes starting right through me."

Kotori examined Eli and smiled faintly "because you're just like her..."

"H-huh..?"

Kotori shook her head "it doesn't matter... I'm sorry for starring I was in my own daze... See you around Eli-chan!" She quickly fled before Eli could say another word.

Eli looked really confused at first but then sighed realizing to was to late to question it further. She really needed something to wake her up. She realized that she had a couple of minutes before her next class so she headed towards the quad to go and buy a cup of coffee. She had recognized that there had not been a SINGLE notification gone off from her phone. It was if it was off or wasn't even _there._

She waited patiently in the line for coffee and yawned. She noticed Maki walking to her next class and started to smile to herself at her and paid for her cup of coffee. As she started to head over to her physics class she was hit in the face by realization again. She quickly spit out her coffee as she finally thought of something. She was gonna see Nozomi again! She had totally forgotten. Eli gulped roughly now being fully aware. As she walked closer to the building the more her stomach trembled. How was Nozomi gonna feel? I didn't even tell her goodbye this morning! She could of got the impression that I wanted to get out of there as soon as possible! Even though... That was my intention...

Her thoughts started to think everywhere but it had only made it worse. After walking into the classroom she realized Nozomi hasn't came in yet. She sighed in relief and this instead of sitting in the front she would sit at the 3rd to last row in the back.

As she started to take out her notebook and a pencil she realized that something was written on the board making her heart stop

 _Didn't Umi say she would text me?_

Eli quickly put her hand in her backpacks front pocket but felt nothing there. She froze for a second and then started to feel every pocket on her pants. _Nothing._

 _Are you kidding?! Where is my phone?_

The blonde asked herself and tried to make herself remember, rubbing her head in frustration.

"U-um... Is this spot taken elichi..?" Nozomi blushed looking away shyly.

Eli quickly left her daydreaming and blushes seeing Nozomi "n-no it's not... You can use it..."

Nozomi smiled faintly and sat next to Eli smiling peacefully, her cheeks still containing a bright pink.

Eli chuckled awkwardly and looked at Nozomi " say... You wouldn't have brought your book have you? I left mine at home... And coincidentally apparently my phone as well..."

Nozomi giggled and nodded taking out her notebook and her text book "yeah... I have the remind app on my phone so I'm informed in advance... And speaking about your phone..." Nozomi blushes more at the thought.

"I-I think I saw your phone on my nightstand this morning..."

Eli blushed deeply and sighed " oh thank goodness..."

Nozomi blushed as well and opened the textbook to the specific page the teacher announced"listen Eli... About last ni-"

Eli put her hand up at Nozomi still blushing "d-don't bring it up here..."

Nozomi nodded and smiled a little seeing how flustered she was. "Okay..."

 **After class |**

Eli started to pack up her stuff and sighed.

Nozomi smiled a little and handed Eli her pencil "hey...do you wanna come back to my dorm to get your phone? I don't have anymore classes today..."

Eli froze at the invitation and quickly started to worry what also might happen if she goes.

 _Oh man... She's probably wanting to talk about what happened last night... Oh man oh man..._

Eli looked up at Nozomi and decided for herself since her mind cooperating with her.

"Yeah sure..."

 _WHAT ARE YOU DOING?_

Eli thought and quickly pinched herself.

Nozomi's smile brightened and giggles " alright sweet! " Nozomi quickly grabbed one of Eli's hands smiling, then walked out of the classroom with her.

Eli blushed feeling her hand against Nozomi, it felt really nice and warm feeling the others hand in her own. As they walked outside, people tended to stare at them as they held hands. Eli of course shook off their stares but it became unbearable once everyone started to whisper at different spots.

"Is that sorority girl actually hooking up with a girl..? Aren't sorority girls usually into frat guys...?"

"Nozomi and the transfer student...? Isn't the transfer student suppose to be hella smart..?"

"I thought the goody two shoes knew that partying in college isn't always the best choice."

Eli sighed continuing to hear the comments. A soft squeeze of her hand made her look up though and look at Nozomi.

Nozomi smiled happily at Eli as if she was the only thing she wanted.

As they finally reached Nozomi's dorm, Eli quickly walked over to the nightstand to get her phone, but in her surprise it wasn't there.

She looked back to see Nozomu blushing.

"Nozomi... You said it was on my nightstand correct...?"

Nozomi stayed quiet and slowly walked infront of Eli "Elichi... I have your phone dummy... I just wanted you to come back to my dorm so we can talk about last night..."

Eli blushed deeply seeing Nozomi's shy face. Her heart started to race as she saw Nozomi lean in a little "I didn't want you to leave so soon this morning you know..."

Eli blushed heavily and took a step backwards and felt that she bumped into Nozomi's bed.

Nozomi walked closer and Eli scooted backwards more and fell back onto the bed. Eli gasped seeing Nozomi crawl on top of her on the bed " Elichi... You remember what happened last night right...?"

Eli blushed and shook her head unable to say a word.

Nozomi raised an eyebrow a little confused " y-you don't..?"

"N-no" Eli muttered out.

Nozomi blushed but gently smiled "maybe this will remind you..." Her head leaned down to the crook of Eli's neck and gently started to plant kisses on it and then slowly licked along it.

Eli's eyes widen and she let out a quiet gasps feeling her tongue. "N-Nozomi..."

Nozomi smiled hearing Eli and slowly slid her hand to Eli's hand and grabbed onto it bring it to her right breast.

The blonde blushed heavily feeling Nozomi's breast in her hand and gently squeezed it becoming more flustered.

Nozomi moan out quietly and shivered a little, stopping her kisses, now looking up at Eli.

"Elichi...lets continue with where we left off from last night... We didn't get to finish..."

Eli raised an eyebrow a little confused quietly muttered under her breath " w-we... Didn't finish...?"

Nozomi heard her questioning tone and sat up a little " you really don't remember...?"

Eli shook her head blushing "n-Nope..."

The purplette smiled and giggled "well Elichi... After we undressed each other... We didn't even do anything... We both ended up becoming tired and passed out on the bed..."

Eli blushed realizing this and sat up , still holding onto Nozomi's breast. "W-wait... So we actually didn't do it...?"

Nozomi nodded and chuckled " y-yep..."

Eli smiled widely and squeezed onto Nozomi's right breast happily " yay! I'm still pure then!"

"A-ahh~! S-still pure...?" Nozomi blushed heavily and looked away embarrassed.

Eli froze, starring at Nozomi and awkwardly pulled her hand away from her chest "u-uh..."

"Elichi... Are you a virgin...?"

Eli blushed heavily and looked away shyly "y-yes..."

Nozomi tried to hold in her laughter but couldn't help it "hahaha! Elichi you really are?"

Eli blushed heavily and looked away annoyed "yes I am. Are you not?"

"Elichi... I've been around... I no longer own a V-card.."

Eli glanced back at Nozomi and stood up looking down a little devastated " I'm sorry Nozomi... But I need to go.."

Nozomi stopped her laughing and froze seeing Eli starting to leave "w-wait Elichi I was just joking! I don't care if you are a virgin or not!"

Eli didn't look back and quickly walked to the dorms door " thanks for taking care of my phone."

The blonde quickly left not giving Nozomi the chance to talk. She frowned and sighed flopping down on her bed " gosh damn it Nozomi... Look what you did now..."

Eli sighed outside of Nozomi's dorm and rubbed her face with her hand a little frustrated "this girl has truly been places ..."

 **With Kotori and Rin|**

"WHA? KOTORI-CHAN GOT LAID TO UMI-CHAN! NYAH! YAY!" Rin said out loud in the sorority house.

Kotori's eyes widen and she quickly put her hands on Rin's lips and shook her head repeatingly "d-don't do that! I-I don't want everyone knowing! And I'm sure Umi-chan doesn't either!"

Rin smiled and nodded moving Kotori's hand " wowwie Kotor-chan... I'm so proud of you! You really liked Umi for awhile... And now look! You two made love 3"

Kotori blushed and smiled

"Y-yeah... But..."

Kotori locked her hands together and frowned a little " Umi-chan hasn't answered any of my texts today... And this morning she left without even saying goodbye..."

Rin raised and eyebrow confused and sat down on me of the couches "she didn't even leave a note or her underwear?"

Kotori blushed even more and kicked Rins legs, becoming flustered "n-no she didn't! Plus Umi-chan isn't even that shameful! "

The gray haired girl sighed and crossed her arms "she's just... I think she's ignoring me..."

"Maybe she sees the whole situation awkward? I mean you both were intoxicated weren't you?"

Kotori shook her head " no... I know I was a little bit but Umi-chan... She didn't even drink at all... So she was sober through it all.."

"Ohhhh! Kotori-chan... Umi might be like that because she probably feels like she took advantage of you! You two did it and you weren't really there. She could have just taken you home and left but she stayed. What made her stay..?"

Kotori put an index finger on her lip for a second and looked back at Rin " I do recall clingy onto Umi when she walked me inside... That might be why she didn't leave..."

Rin smiled and shook her head at Kotori "then it was you who took advantage of the situation... How cute... You were drunk but still knew how to keep Umi in the same room with you"

Kotori blushed faintly,figuring out it WAS her who took advantage of the situation. She knew she had enough will power to let go of her but she never did. She looked over at Rin and smiled "i guess i did... hehe... i feel kinda embarrassed honestly.. it was my first time Rin..."

Rins eyes widen and she pointed at kotori "Y-you?! you were a virgin?"

Kotori blushed and slowly nodded "y-yes! Dont say that so loud! the other sisters might hear.."

Rin opened her mouth to speak but ended up starting to laugh at kotori.

Kotori blushed more and started to become annoyed "h-hey! dont laugh! i-its not funny!"

Rin whipped tears of laughter off her eyes and looked at kotori "haha.. sorry but wow i didn't expect that.."

Kotori pouted and crossed her arms "hmp... i didn't think you saw me as a whore."

Rin shook her head and started to become flustered "h-hey! i never said kotori-chan was a whore!"

 **Someones room|**

Nico slowly woke up after sleeping in through basically the entire day and rubbed her eyes tiredly. As she could finally open her eyes she glanced over ' _her_ ' alarm clock "wow...its already 4 pm? was i really asleep the entire day..?"

"yes. yes you were." Maki glared at nico from a work area in the same room.

Nico gasped and jolted back " AHH! w-why are you here!?"

Maki sighed annoyed and turned to Nico "i think the actual question is why are you waking up so goddamn late? I thought you would have been awake and gone after i came back from my classes."

"what do you mean gone? this is my dorm!" Nico yelled out

Maki raised an eyebrow and took off her glasses looking at Nico "what are you taking about? You are in my room."

Nico went silent for a second and started to look around the room.

 _God shes right... THIS PLACE IS LIKE A FUCKING APARTMENT_

She started to chuckle nervously and started to get out of the bed "o-oh... i-i see... uh..why exactly am i in your dorm?"

Maki sighed and stood up from her study area and walked infront of the bed narrowing her eyes at her "You're here because we did intimate things last night. Now look, im not looking for any relationship so this was a one night stand understand?"

Nico's eyes shrunk and she gulped nervously barely being able to mumble out "w-we...had...sex..?"

Maki blushed faintly and scratched the back of her neck shyly "yes.. we did..now please hurry up and leave.."

Nico starred hard at maki,not believing her words and started to laugh "haha...haha"

"why are you laughing? Hurry up and leave!"

Nico,however, was completely shocked by the news so she tensed up and continued to laugh "HAHAHAHA"

"nico stop!"

Moments after she finally stopped laughing she passed out back onto the bed, completely shocked at this point.

"Goda damn it!"

 **6:00 pm Nico's and Honoka's dorm|**

Honoka grumbled as she walked into her dorm and sighed finally setting her stuff on the floor "man.. i didn't expect to be in the hospital for the entire day..."

She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed heavily seeing her head bandaged "man...that really hurt yesterday.."

"honoka-chan..."

Honoka looked back not even startled and smiles seeing Anju on the bed "oh! hey Anju-san! Why are you hear?"

Anju blushed faintly and looked at Honoka shyly "i-i.. wanted to know if you knew anything about the new transfer student.. _Ayase Eli_.."

 _ **I hope you enjoyed the chapter~!**_


	4. Mistakes Happen

Kotori gripped tightly to her bag and waited patiently infront of someone's dorm area. She looked around hoping to see a specific someone but sighed realizing that's she's waited long enough.

She looked down sadly and started walking back to her sorority house. As she was looking down and walking she didn't see nor care if someone was infront of her. Her eyes started to be filled with tears as she knew Umi has been ignoring her for over two weeks now...Not one text message was received not even a phone call.

 _Stupid Umi-chan..._

Kotori thought but her mind quickly went blank after feeling herself run into someone. The two fell onto the ground and Kotori could feel two arms, pinning her to the ground. She blushed faintly knowing it was her fault but froze seeing a blonde woman's hair show from on top of her.

"E-Eli-chan...?"

Eli's eyes widen and she quickly got off of Kotori and stood up, offering Kotori a hand "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to run into you like this!"

Kotori blushed and took her hand quickly getting up as well "n-no! It was my fault! I wasn't paying attention! "

Eli looked behind Kotori and noticed papers all over to place "oh no! Kotori your papers... Let me help..." She leaned down and quickly tried to put the papers in a pile.

Kotoris eyes widen and she quickly picked them up as well "t-thank you Eli-chan!"

One by one the papers got collected and at the same time Eli and Kotori reached for the same paper, their hands barely brushing against eachother "o-oh sorry..."

Kotori blushed and quickly retrieved the paper and stood up "I-it's okay... Thank you for helping me.."

Eli smiled and handed her the pile she picked up and chuckled "so Kotori why are you over here? Isn't the sorority house on the other side of campus?"

Kotori frowned and looked away "I was... Looking for Umi-chan..."

Eli raised an eyebrow "oh? She might be sleeping... She started taking some night classes and I barely see her myself "

"Isn't she your roommate?"

"Yes but when I wake up in the morning I don't see her there and then when I come back she's not there as well"

Kotori looked a little confused " that's so weird... I hope she's not doing that because of me..."

Eli looked at Kotori a little curious to why she would suggest that "why would you say that? Umi wouldn't do such a thing to the perfect and beautiful Kotori would she?"

Kotoris eyes widen and her cheeks darken from Eli's words. The forward and straight compliment was unexpected and really had an affect towards Kotori, considering Eli was the one that was seen as the perfect and beautiful girl.

"T-thanks for saying that... But Umi-chan has been doing whatever it takes to avoid me..."

"Like what?"

Kotori sighed "she nearly pushed one of the snack carts out of the way just so she could run away... She also hid for hours and after I was done looking someone told me she ran out the back door of the building..."

Eli's brow twitched as she realized that's what she's been doing to Nozomi, in physics class she would come barely on time so she would know where Nozomi was sitting and sit the farthest seat away. Then after class was over she would be packed and ready to go ahead of time so she could leave the class before Nozomi could even say a word.

"R-really? I didn't expect Umi to do that"

Kotori sighed and sniffled "U-Umi-chan hates me... I already know it.."

Eli frowned and quickly smiled trying to cheer Kotori up "oh come on now! Hey, why don't I take you to grab an ice cream off campus? I have no other classes today, would that make you happy?"

Kotori sniffled once again but nodded silently.

Eli laughed and pet Kotori's head "well let's go get some ice cream then!"

Kotori wrapped her arms around Eli's and followed the blonde off campus.

Behind them a red head narrowed her eyes at the blonde.

"What the hell is she doing."

She took out her phone and dialed a number "...hey Rin it's maki... has Kotori been trying to see Umi?"

"Nya! How did you know!?" Rin shouted into the phone.

"Well, I watched her while I was reading a book in the cafe and all of a sudden her and Eli bumped into eachother and now they are going off campus."

"Eli-chan?"

"Yes Eli. What do you think this is?"

Talking was heard in the background on the phone but soon after it stopped Rin responded " I don't know... Contact Umi-chan and see where she is. Maybe she told Eli to do this?"

Maki sighed and watched as the two girls went out of sight "fine will do..."

She hung up after and before she got the chance to dial she felt a frisbee run into the back of her head .

A short black haired girl froze and slowly and quickly started to walk over to Maki to grab the frisbee.

"U-uh... S-sorry! That wasn't on purpose!"

Maki's eye twitched and she quickly turned around and grabbed the frisbee and narrowed her eyes at Nico. " nico-chan..."

Nico froze seeing a death glare appear on Maki's face "y-yeah?"

Maki smirked and with all her might flung the frisbee back at her "TAKE THIS!"

With Nico having a very low reaction rate she didn't have enough time to catch the frisbee. It ran right into her face making her fall back into the ground "AGH! IM HIT"

Maki walked over to Nico and squat down and flicked her head where the frisbee hit "that's what you get for trying hit me."

" OWWWWEWE!"

With Rin|

She sighed heavily and started walking upstairs,away from all her sisters.

" I should call kayo-chin...I'm getting a bad feeling from this..." Rin mumbled quietly

"Bad feeling about what Rin-chan?" Nozomi asked as she saw Rin coming up the stairs.

Rins eyes widen and she quickly looked up to see Nozomi at the top of the stairs. If Nozomi was to hear about Eli this might become an uproar for the entire house.

"O-oh uh nothing! I-I just all of a sudden f-felt ill!"

Nozomi raised an eyebrow and sighed " I see... "

Nozomi looked away for a second to gather up some courage and quickly looked back at Rin " Were you on the phone with Elichi a little bit ago..?"

Rin awkwardly chuckled and shook "n-no I was on the phone with Maki..."

"Oh? While I was upstairs one of the sorority girls told me you were talking to Elichi..."

Rin shook her head once again "no Eli just happened to come up in the call but no I didn't talk to her"

Nozomis calm expression fainted and she sighed " I see...thank you..."

Rin noticed Nozomis sudden emotion change and quickly finished walking up the stairs "Nozomi... Have you and Eli ever talked since that d-"

"No. She's been avoiding me... I tried calling and messaging her but no reply. "

"Just like Umi-chan..."

"She's doing the same to Kotori?"

"Mhm she's been even trying to meet her at her dorm but she still wasn't able to talk to her..."

Nozomi raised an eyebrow and looked over the railing downstairs not seeing Kotori downstairs "is that where she is now?"

Rin gasped and quickly waved her hands around "n-no! She's out with a friend off campus!"

Nozomi smirked and leaned forward "what friend~?"

"Nozomi-chan it's best that you don't know"

"Why is that?"

"Because that friend...is..."

Ice cream parlor |

" one jumbo parfait please! " Eli smiled as she sat across from Kotori at a booth

Kotori returned the smile but sighed shortly after "thanks for taking me out Eli-chan..."

Eli chuckled "it's no problem, I don't like seeing friends upset though"

Kotori looked up at Eli and blushed faintly and giggled " I see...well I'm sure I'll look back on this and never be upset?"

Eli relaxed back in her seat and winked "that was the plan... But I can't stop your emotions "

Kotori chuckled awkwardly at that statement but looked over at the waitress as she started to approach them holding a parfait "here you two lovers go!"

Kotoris eyes widen and she quickly fanned her hands " y-you have the wrong idea!"

The waitress smiled and placed the Parfait in the center of them and giggled "I'm just kidding... Enjoy your dessert!"

Eli sighed and took the spoon that was inside the parfait and consumed the whip cream that was on it "why do people always suggest that whenever I go out with someone I'm on a date."

Kotori sighed and rubbed her face with annoyance "I know right? People just misjudge things."

Her eyes looked up at the delicious parfait and looked for a spoon but frowned seeing nothing.

Eli quickly noticed her expression and noticed no other spoon and smiled taking a scoop of the Parfait in her spoon and leaned forward slowly pushing the spoon towards Kotori's lips "here, we can share a spoon..."

Kotoris eyes widen and her cheeks darkened, making her look away embarrassed "e-eli-chan! That's your spoon! I cou-"

Eli's cooling blue eyes starred at Kotori and her soothing voice caused her to turn back around

"Kotori I don't mind... We are here as friends... It's okay!"

Kotori continued to blush and slowly leaned forward taking in the spoonful of parfait and her eyes sparkled as she could taste the sweetness "mm! it's so sweet!"

"Want another bite?"

"Yes!"

Eli smiled and continued feeding her and at the front doors of the ice cream place Honoka pressed her face against the Windows seeing the two of them in a booth. Hanayo raised an eyebrow at Honoka and peeked as well and her eyes widen.

"SCANDALOUS!" She quickly went away from the window and dialed Rins number.

" Rin-chan! ELI IS FEEDING ICE CREAM TO KOTORI-CHAN!"

 **With Maki|**

Maki walked towards her friends dorm and knocked on the door politely "Umi-chan?"

When there was no reply Maki took out a spare key and unlocked the dorm door and let herself in. As she walked in she noticed Umi still sleeping still. She glanced over at the clock and it read 6:41 pm.

 _About 4 more minutes and she'll wake up. might as well make myself comfortable._

Makisighed and walked over to Umi's side and looked around. Her side was so organized it pleased Maki. As she looked at the wall it had pictures of past events. Maki smiled as she noticed a picture with her and Rin in the background. The image of Rin popped up in her head possing.

 _"Nya! Maki-chan come play with me! It's fun time!"_

 _"Not so fast!"_

 _Nico all of a sudden popped up and posed only wearing a cute panda outfit "maki-chan wouldn't you like to play with me instead? I'm much cuter than Rin-chan_!"

Maki's daydreaming got the best of her, she blushed heavily at the vivid image of Nico in the panda suit but snapped hearing a loud alarm go off.

 **BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPP**

"Mmphh... No more... Snooze...sno...oo...zzzzz" Umi continued sleeping even though her alarm persisted her to get up.

Maki smirked and walked over pressing snooze but whispered into her ear "you already hit snooze and it's now 8pm."

Umi's eyes widen and she quickly sat up from her bed and jumped towards the edge of her bed quickly putting on clothes she's already prepared hours ago and started to brush put her hair. As she starred at the mirror she could see Maki smirking and crossing her arms along with her alarm clock saying its 6:45.

Umi narrowed her eyes but sighed in relief that she wasn't late "thanks for the rough awakening."

"Rough awakening? You were just by that alarm and you slept through it."

"I-I did?"

"Yes. Now Umi, now that you're practically ready we should talk. Why have you been avoiding Kotori."

Umi frowned and looked away "because... I can't get attached to her..."

Maki raised an eyebrow and sat on Eli's bed "why are you saying that?"

"My family are a very rich and wealthy family, they are well known here. They want their legacy to be passed on... If they found out they had a homosexual daughter they would crack."

"But if your sexual preference is a girl than they should understand, "

"B-but I don't even know if it's my preference! K-Kotori was my first..."

Maki narrowed her eyes and her tone of voice darkened "are you saying that you think this is just a phase then."

Umi stayed quiet and looked down.

Maki sighed and stood up walking infront of Umi "if that is true then you need to tell Kotori you can't have these type of relations. Don't keep her in a love nest for a partner that will never come."

Umi sighed and nodded " I see what you're saying. Ill do that before I go to my classes."

Maki sighed and put a hand through her hair "alright, try to atleast be able to stay friends with her."

Umi nodded and stood up " thank you Maki-chan."

Maki stood up and started to walk out of the room but before she did Eli and Kotori came across her mind but she decided to not say anything and left.

 **Back with Eli and Kotori |**

"thanks again for taking me out Eli-chan..."

Eli smiled and petted Kotori's head as they headed back to campus "no problem, please just don't think Umi is trying to avoid you maybe it's just coincidental about the things you see her do. You might be bad luck Kotori!"

Kotori gasped " Eli-chan!"

Eli chuckled " joking joking... I'm sure Umi has reasons though so don't worry"

Kotori sighed and gripped onto her bag as she walked "I-I feel like something bad is gonna happen with me and her though..."

Eli wrapped her arm around Kotori as they continued to walk and sighed " I'm sure things will work out Kotori... Don't worry..."

Kotori went silent for a second as she started to think "hey Eli-chan... How are you and Nozomi doing...?"

Eli's eyes widen but she tried to relax "I haven't talked to her in awhile, I just... Can't explain it... "

Kotori frowned leaned against Eli as they continued to walk " I'm sure things will get better with you two as well then..."

Eli smiled and enjoyed the rest of the way to the campus and released Kotori as they approached the campus.

The two peacefully walked back onto campus but Kotori soon stopped in place as she was called out by someone "KOTORI!"

She turned around seeing Umi holding her school bag and quickly called back to her "UMI-CHAN!"

Umi smiled as she watched Kotori run to her but put her hand up so Kotori wouldn't hug her "I'm sorry but I must leave soon for a class "

"T-that's okay! I'm so glad to see you!"

Umi frowned a little as she watched Kotori's face glow up.

"Kotori..."

"Yes Umi-chan?"

"Please forget about what we did after the party. It was a mistake..."

Kotoris eyes widen and inside she could feel her heart slowly start to cracking "w-what?"

She looked down and looked back up at Kotoris face " I'm sorry but, I was drunk and I didn't expect myself to do that such of thing that night. I never wanted our relationship to exceed past friendship... I'm sorry..."

Kotoris eyes started to water and she gripped on tighter to her bag as her body started to shake and a rough hard ache in her chest continued to bring pain to her entire being "u-Umi-chan... Are you saying you don't... L-like me?"

Umi sighed and looked into Kotoris eyes, a dark aura coming off her " I'm saying we can't have a relationship exceeding friendship. I'm sorry Kotori... If you wish to stay friends please say so by text or something... I have to leave for my class..."

Kotoris eyes started to water as Umi started to walk away from her. She gripped tightly into her chest and she fell down to her knees "u-Umi-chan..."

Eli stayed behind and glared at Umi as she walked away and quickly walked to Kotori grabbing her hand and helping her back up "Kotori come on... "

Kotori started to cry more and hugged Eli tightly.

Eli frowned and hugged her back.

 _Crap I can't take her back to her sorority house... They'll think I made her cry! I think it'll be more calm and comforting if I just bring her back to my dorm... Umi's gonna be at her classes so the dorm will be Just us two... I have some chocolate in the fridge so I think I can give her that and put on a movie... Alright it's settled_.

Eli took a hold of Kotori and her bag and headed towards her dorm.

Kotori clung onto Eli and continued tearing up. As they entered the Elevator Kotori started sniffling, indicating that the crying atleast started to slow down. Eli quickly walked to her do door and put her key into the lock but stopped as she felt Kotori let go of her.

She looked back seeing Kotori looking down and turned around as well to face her.

"Kotori..." Her soothing voice caused Kotori to look up and as Kotori looked into Eli's Icey blue eyes she forcefully pushed herself against her and put her hands on Eli's cheeks, bringing her into a deep passionate kiss.

Eli's eyes widen and she pressed against her dorm rooms door as she could feel Kotoris plush lips continue pressing against hers. As she stood froze she somehow found herself returning the kiss. Her hands wrapped around Kotoris waist and pulled her closer.

When the two finally pulled away Kotori panted mumbling quietly "l-lets go into the room.."

Eli blushed and nodded turning back around but could feel Kotori wrap her arms around her neck and pressing her body behind her. She quickly unlocked the door and pushed it open turning back to Kotori, which once again made Kotori force Eli into the room by the same forceful kiss.

With a swift moment Eli turned her body back around to shut the door but didn't stop kissing Kotori. The two eager girls started to fight for dominance however Eli won quickly into the fight and lifted Kotori up and walked her over to her bed.

The two moaned in ecstasy as they started to be taken away by each others kisses.

"K-Kotori..."

"E-Eli-chan..."

 _ **Wut... Lol during this whole chapter I kept putting Umi instead of Eli. BUT I WANTED TO TRY SOMETHING IN THE STORY LINE SO HERES THE DRAMATIC MIC DROP**_


	5. Unforbidden Love

Kotori started walking towards her sorority house completely flustered. As she walks across campus she starts to recall what exactly had just happened only minutes ago. Her heart throbbed just from one second of the scandalous event.

 **Eli gripped aggressively on Kotori's hips and kept her lips locked with hers.**

 **Her eyes gleamed as she opened her eyes only to see Kotori's eyes wide and her face fully red.**

 **She slowly pulled away from the kiss blushing as well "i-im sorry.."**

 **Kotori shook her head,nuzzling Eli's cheek "no no.. its okay.. i was just getting a little overheated..."**

 **Eli looked away awkwardly not knowing how to handle the situation now that it finally stopped.**

 **"hey...Eli-chan..." Kotori said laying down ontop of Eli**

 **"hm..?"**

 **"can we...keep this a secret..." Kotori looked up to see Eli's reaction but ended up making eye contact with the blonde.**

 **Eli smiled and leaned down pecking Kotori's lips and nodded "yes we may.. are you feeling better?"**

 **Kotori blushed and nodded and slowly started to sit up "mhm i am...speaking of that.. what time is it?"**

 **Eli took out her phone from her butt pocket and starred at it wide eyed "i-its almost ten.."**

 **"WHAT?!" Kotori quickly got off the bed and started to look for her book bag as she put on her shoes.**

 **"i-im sorry Eli but i have to leave! the sorority girls are probably wor-" Kotori was cut off by Eli pecking her lips.**

 **The blonde then pulled away knowing Kotori stopped panicking and handed her, her book bag.**

 **"its okay i understand.. hurry up and get to them..ill see you later" Eli winked playfully and opened the door for Kotori allowing her to leave.**

 **Kotori nodded and quickly left the rooms, as she reached the elevator she watched Eli ,leaning against the wall and starring at her.**

Kotori smiled at the memory and didn't realize she was infront of her sorority house till-

"KOTORI-CHAN WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Rin quickly ran to kotori grabbing her shoulders and shaking them wildly "we were all worried sick! you didn't even answer your phone!"

Kotori's eyes widen and she started to laugh awkwardly as she was shook "h-heh im sorry Rin-chan! I lost track of time !"

The other sorority girls peaked out from the door and gasped seeing Kotori quickly running after her. "KOTORIIIIIIII!"

Kotori laughed nervously as they all started to hug around her. She looked up seeing a certain someone standing in front of the sorority house and noticed Nozomi's expression coming from that someone.

She stayed quiet but gave a faint smiled and walked back inside.

 _Oh god...does Nozomi know about me and Eli-chan? i hope not... if she found out ... she would not be happy..._

Kotori finally walked into the house accompanied by her sisters.

As she was walking up the stairs Nozomi blurted out

"Oh Kotori-chan~ arent you gonna tell us who you went out with today?"

All the sorority girls started to giggle and pushed Kotori to the sofa quickly and sat infront of her eager to know the details. Rin stayed standing up and looked worriedly at Kotori.

Kotoris eyes widen and she quickly fanned her hands "n-no! Im tired i wanna go to b-"

" i heard you two love birds went and got ice cream together! Oh so cute!"

Kotori looked at Nozomi and her eyes started to sink with horror

 _DOES SHE KNOW!?_

Nozomi smiled as Kotori went quiet but before she could speak again Kotori slowly started to tear up "I-Im so sorry Nom-" Rin quickly covered Kotori's mouth and chuckled "im sorry guys but chairwoman Minami is on the phone calling for her daughter."

Nozomi looked a little concerned at Kotori but nodded at Rin

"i see...well then i guess you dont have to tell us what happened Kotori-chan" She smiled and watched the two girls quickly go upstairs.

Rin quickly shut and locked the door to her and kotori's room. She quickly looked back to Kotori "SHE DOESNT KNOW KOTORI!"

Kotoris eyes widen and she looks at Rin astonished "s-she doesnt?"

"no. I told her that you went to the ice cream parlor with a person that you've been secretly seeing after Umi started running away from you."

"why would you say that out of all things?"

"because she got suspicious. maki called me and told me you left with Eli off campus and i questioned Eli being with you and Nozomi was told that Eli was mentioned in my call. Since she didnt know where you were i told her about ice cream parlor and told her that! Speaking of which. Why did you come late after that?" Rin questioned looking at Kotori's worried expression.

She looked down and walked over to the edge of her bed and sat down. "because...i ran into Umi-chan..."

"and let me guess... it didnt have a happy end... "

"Rin-chan..thats not the only reason.."

Rin raised an eyebrow and sat next to kotori "whats the other reason?"

Kotori started to tear up and looked up at Rin "r-rin-chan... i-i made out with...Eli-chan.."

Rins eyes widen and she looked stunned "KOTORI!?"

kotori shook her head and put her hands into her face "i know!"

"why would you do that?!"

"Rin-chan, Eli-chan has been so nice to me! she treated me so good... i wanted comfort..and.."

Rin sighed and rubbed her face "goodness Kotori we cant tell Nozomi.."

"i know that! Just... whenever you see me and Eli together and you are around Nozomi could you distract her? If she sees me with her i dont know if ill be able to stay quiet.."

Rin sighed and grabbed Kotori's hand "i promise to you i will do that and wont tell her about anything. i sister promise!"

Kotori smiled and placed her hand ontop of Rins "thank you Rin..."

 _ **Bzzz..bzzz**_

Rin looked up and hearing the noise and took out her phone reading her notification.

She gasped and sat up "KOTORI! WE ARE HAVING A SORORITY OFF! "

Kotori's eyes widened and she quickly got up as well and looked at the message "D-DONT THOSE HAPPEN EVERY 5 YEARS?!"

"yes! Its gonna be huge! Kotori theres gonna be so many houses coming!"

"i heard even the frat boys go is that true?"

Rin chuckled and nodded "yep! but they are only the cheerleaders and they host a party for the sorority house that wins!"

Kotori smiled and started getting excited "Oh goody! that will raise money for our house as well right?"

"yes! Kotori we can add a hot tub!"

"ohhhhhh a warm hot tub yes!"

Rin started to get overwhelmed with excitement and she quickly hugged Kotori tightly "let's aim for victory!"

The Next Day |

Eli yawned tiredly as she headed towards her first classroom,but as she did she watched as Maki started to quickly fast walk over to her. Eli starred at her knowing she was in trouble for something and quickly started to back up "o-oh Maki..."

"Don't you maki me! Where did you go with Kotori yesterday?!" Maki blurted out causing other people to look back.

Eli's eyes widen and she quickly put her hand over Maki's mouth and pushed her toward to a more secluded area. "Maki please ..."

Maki removed Eli's hand from her lip and put her hands on her hip " so?!"

Eli sighed and looked at Maki a little regretful "me and Kotori went to go get ice cream yesterday."

Maki raised an eyebrow "and that's it?"

"Well no... After we left we came back here and Umi told her they should only be friends and so she ended up tearing up so I took her to my apartment."

"And that's it right?"

Eli looked down " when I took her to my apartment... She kissed me Maki..."

Maki's eyes widen and she facepalmed her face "you're kidding."

"No... We ended up making out right after..."

Maki looked up frustrated at the blonde and pounded her head " YOU IDIOT!"

Eli groaned and rubbed her head "I-I know! "

Maki sighed and brushed her fingers through her hair " we both can't tell her what happened. Alright? And same with Nozomi. She can't find out."

Eli gulped and nodded "o-okay... P-please just keep this between you and me please..."

Maki nodded and turned away "I won't. I'll see you later Eli."

The blonde sighed heavily once the redhead finally left and quickly started to head to her class.

As she entered her business class she ended up sitting in the front since the majority of the seats were taken. She quickly took out her stuff and set up her work.

Kotori watched her from behind and blushed, watching how so well organized and collected the blonde was.

 _She's just like Umi-chan... Very ...very put together... So smart... And responsible... Is that why... I can't take my eyes off of her...?_

Kotori ended up getting lost in her entire thoughts cause once she finally broke out of them the class was already a quarter through!

 _Crap! Everyone's writing things down! I better do the same..._

At the end of class|

Eli slowly started to pack up her stuff and as she did she felt a gentle hand grab onto her shoulder and gently squeeze it. Eli glanced back and noticed Kotori not looking up and looked worriedly at her "k-Kotori what's wrong...?""

"E-Eli-chan... Can you take me to the bathroom...?"

Eli raised and eyebrow "you don't know where it is?"

"N..no..I just... Need help with something..."

Eli sighed and smiled grabbing Kotori's hand "well alright, but we gotta hurry I have class in 15 minutes "

Kotori blushed at Eli's hand and quickly led the way to the bathroom.

As the two finally got Into the bathroom Kotori quickly scanned the bathroom and noticed only one girl was in the bathroom but had just finished. She walked over to the sink and started to begin washing her hands and Eli watched a little confused. As the girl slowly washed her hands next to Kotori, Kotori started to become impatient, but as she _finally_ finished Kotori quickly turned around to Eli and pushed her body against the bathroom wall and pressed her lips against hers.

Eli's eyes widen and she tried to pull away but Kotori's continuous kissing caused her to fail.

"K-Kotori we can't..!"

Kotori didn't respond but just continued on kissing Eli. Her kisses started to lead to deep passionate kisses once Eli started to go along with her. The blonde slowly started to push Kotori to backwalk into one of the stalls and succeed. She quickly shut the stall door and locked it. Her delicate fingers started to roam down to Kotoris hips and gripped onto them aggressively.

Kotori squealed out quietly but Eli quickly made her quiet with her kiss,knowing someone was coming close to the bathroom.

Two girls chatter echoed in the bathroom as they entered causing Kotori to tense up.

Eli smirked and sat down on the toilet and made Kotori sit on her lap, so they couldn't tell two people were in a stall.

As the long kiss proceed Kotori looked at Eli pleading for her to pull away. Eli noticed and quickly stopped and panted quietly. As the two girls that were in the bathroom left, Kotori sighed in relief catching her breath as well.

"E-Eli-chan... I'm sorry.."

"Heh...n-no need to apologize... I could see you were eager about something... Ha... Its all fine..."

The two quickly got up and left the stall once they knew they weren't gonna continue anymore.

"I didn't just wanna bring you into here just because of that.. I wanted to invite you to this sorority off thing... It's gonna be happening in a couple days from now and... I wanted to know if you wanted to go..." Kotori shyly asked the blonde.

Eli smiled and nodded petting Kotori's head "mhm I'll be there... Just text me some details okay?"

"B-but I don't have you're number..."

Eli raised an eyebrow but giggled after, reaching for her bag "oh well why don't I just give it to you so you can warn me ahead of time when you... Are in the mood .."

Kotori blushed and nodded watching as the blonde started to write on a small piece of paper "o-okay..."

"Now I have to hurry to my class... I'll see you around Kotori" Eli smiled and left Kotori in the bathroom by herself.

Kotori sighed and hugged the phone number becoming a little teary eyed "it felt as if I asked Umi-chan... But at the same time it didn't... Eli-chan..."

With Rin and Nozomi |

"Rin you know I have to hurry up and go to class." Nozomi sighed

Rin nodded and smiled " I know I know! I just don't wanna get a coffee by myself!"

Nozomi smiled and stood beside Rin and looked around the campus looking for a certain individual.

Rin noticed Nozomi starring off into the distance and nudged her " whatcha looking for ?"

Nozomi looked back at Rin and giggled " oh nothing.. I was just trying to see if Eli was going to class yet, since she has been going late. "

Rin frowned hearing her mention Eli and turned away "Nozomi is she always on your mind?"

Nozomi nodded and gripped onto her bag "mhm... Just thinking about her makes my heart all tingly and... I just can't get her off my mind "

The orange haired girl looked worriedly at the ground but quickly shook off the expression " i bet things will lighten up eventually."

Her friend didn't fully hear what she said since she was distracted by a blonde quickly walking to her class.

Nozomi instantly patted Rins shoulder "h-hey I have to leave my class is gonna start soon"

Rin looked a little startled and as she turned around she didn't see Nozomi in sight. "...really? How does Kotori expect me to hold her back when I can't even watch her."

Nozomi quickly ran to Eli but sadly Eli didn't notice and entered her next class. The purplette awkwardly walked in a few seconds after Eli and went to the other side of the classroom since no seats were open left. She quickly took out her stuff and couldn't help but glance at Eli as the Blonde was completely oblivious to the fact that Nozomi has chased after her.

Once Nozomi finally started to pay attention to class it was Eli's turn to look at Nozomi. She blushed faintly admiring her cute serious face as she worked and smiled watching as she suddenly started to do her work harder. The blonde sighed as she started to continuing her work.

 _Her and Kotori are so alike... So focused... Both smart... Both really cute... Is that why I'm starting to have attractions for Kotori...? Cause she's so similar to Nozomi...? God I'm in the worst spot right now! This guy keeps rubbing his knee against mine! I can't focus on anything now!_

During the middle of class the class got a temporary break since they had to take a quiz. As Eli stretched she could feel her phone buzz. She flipped it open and quickly read it seeing it was from Kotori "e-Eli chan... C-can you take a picture of yourself...?"

Eli's eyes widen and she quickly responded "why...?"

Quickly after Kotori read and responded to Eli's text "just cause...?"

Eli blushed knowing why she would want it and politely got up from her seat and walked over to the teacher and whispered into his ear and moments after he nodded and Eli quickly left.

Nozomi watched as this happened and became curious and quickly walked to the teacher and asked if she may use the bathroom and he nodded as well to her.

As the purplette got outside the classroom she could hear a quiet but loud snap of a camera. She walked down the hall and once she did she noticed a blonde taking a picture of herself posing with a peace sign and a small blush along her cheeks. As the blonde sent the picture her phone instantly rang and she became startled and quickly answered running into the closet bathroom.

Nozomi narrowed her eyes and sneakily followed behind her and slowly opened the bathroom door after a few seconds passed after the blonde walked in.

"I-I can't come right now. I'm in the middle of class... N-no! We can't at this time...you'll just have to hold yourself together till after my classes are over okay?"

Nozomi started to eavesdrop and walked into the nearest stall slowly and quietly to not make a sound that the blonde would hear from the stall.

"Y-you can last a little longer for me can't you...I wanna hear you say it...hehe...good job...ill see you after my classes alright? Hehe...mhm.. We can go out if you want. Alright talk to you later. "

Eli sighed heavily and left the stall happily and exited the bathroom.

Nozomi peaked out from the stall and her left eye twitched from annoyance.

 _Who the hell was that!? Who's meeting Eli. Who's gonna see my Eli after class. I swear if she's seeing someone I'm gonna lose it. She wouldn't possibly be doing that. Eli isn't like that..._

Nozomi sighed and looked at herself in the mirror,seeing herself physically and mentally not ready to return to class " she wouldn't..."

Once Nozomi finally made it back to class the entire class starred at her including Eli. Nozomi blushed faintly and quickly went back to her seat embarrassed from their starres and glanced back at Eli only to receive a glare she never truly liked. Nozomi and Eli both looked away at the eye contact and groaned.

 _Stop it Eli. You knew she would see you look eventually_!

 _She knows I heard her conversation I bet... I can tell from that look._

After Class|

After class Nozomi sighed as she started to pack up her stuff, as she did she heard a quite loud name call from a girl "ELI!"

Her eyes slowly looked to the blonde hoping to see a man or woman she was with but all she saw was a smaller girl that looked quite like Eli herself. "H-huh"

Eli looked up and chuckled awkwardly once she saw her little sister and barge in hugging her "onee-chan I missed you! It's been to long!"

"Hehe Alisa..I'm sorry.. I got so busy with things I barely have the chance to visit anymore.."

Alisa smiled and grabbed her sisters hand " come show me the campus! I wanna see so badly!"

Eli smiled and grabbed her bag "alright come on then"

Nozomi watched the two leave and sighed " see I knew she wouldn't do that to me..."

Quite after she left the building to get another glimpse of Eli's sister but ended up seeing Kotori and Eli showing Alisa the campus, the two laughed as they pointed at buildings and were in sink.

Nozomis heart started to tingle and she felt as if her heart was pricked by a nail.

 _Am I seriously the jealous type. Kotori is literally only showing them the campus and I'm getting the same feeling I had in the bathroom... Why me._

Kotori smiled and looked away from Alisa and noticed Nozomi starring at the three of them. Her heart froze seeing her fellow sorority sister and quickly looked at Eli "h-hey ill see you later alright? If you can meet me could you possibly meet me in front of campus."

Eli nodded and smiled "sure, it'll have to be late though. i have to take Alisa to back to my grandma's house"

"alright... just text me"

Kotori quickly walked off and Rin and Hanayo watched in the distance "this is a mess..nya.."

Hanayo sighed and fixed her glasses "it really is. For the time being were gonna have to make sure Nozomi doesn't find out. Okay"

Rin chuckled and nodded "yeah. hopefully things will be cleared before the battle of the sororities"

"um im sure it wont, aren't those like in a couple days from now?"

Rin raised an eyebrow "yeah?"

"Rin...im positive it won't be fixed"

"BUT WE NEED TO WIN KAYO-CHIN"

"dont tell me that. tell Kotori."

Rin sighed and looked at Kotori's back as she walked away "FIne i will."


End file.
